Guns of the Sound
by Treebeard403
Summary: Naruto Namikaze's life is great, Sakura is dating with him, the akatski is gone, and Orochimaru is thought to gone but all is not well for a mysterious man brings news of Orochimaru's return and his new toy rated T for satefty
1. Chapter 1

**The Guns of the Sound**

A Naruto cross over with my favorite book _Guns of the South_

**Prologue**

4 years ago Naruto fought with unmatched courage and defeated the whole rest of the Akatski and Sasuke. He then went to destroy the last of the Leaf's threats- Orochimaru. When he arrived at Orochimaru's base nothing was left. The whole place had been ransacked and all the local clans and towns said that Orochimaru had left with all their ninjas and weapons. Theythought he had finally given up so the leaf continued on with their business and destroyed the base. Since Sasuke was dead Sakura had come to her senses and started dating Naruto. The leaf had also just finished the reconstruction of the village because of the invasion of Pain. Now to the present

**Unknown Sound Base**

"So? Are you sure these, these things will help me achieve victory over the leaf?" asked Orochimaru. "Yes they will give you total and complete victory." said the man. Excellent Orochimaru thought. With these weapons we can achieve our goal even with Sasuke dead and the Akastki gone. Soon, he thought, soon we will have victory. "If you wish I could give your troops training on how to use these while my comrades unload the rest of our cargo into your bases." said the man. "That would be excellenttt." hissed Orochimaru.

**Leaf Village**

It was a bright sunny day in the leaf as 21 year old Naruto walked down the street. He was wearing his usual orange and black jumpsuit which now had red flames on it since it had been discovered that he was the last of the Namikaze clan. Life had been good for him lately. The Akastki were gone, Sasuke was dead, the sound had all been destroyed, and now he was going to propose to the woman of his dreams, Sakura. At first her father had been a little hesitant but when he saw how much she loved him he decided to let Naruto marry her.

_Where should I propose to her _he thought. "Aha! I know where I'll propose!" he shouted as everyone turned and looked at him. "Oops. Sorry about that everyone." He said as he disappeared in a yellow flash. He then appeared at his new home that he won from Grandma Tsunade in a bet. As he was about to open the door when Shizune came running towards him. "Naruto Lady Hokage needs you immediately!" She panted."What could the old lady want now?" he grumbled. "It's Orochimaru!" She yelled. Shizune could say no more because he suddenly disappeared in a yellow flash.

"WHAT IS IT GRADMA TSUNADE? IS OROCHIMARU BACK!" Naruto shouted at a very startled Tsunade as he suddenly appeared. "Calm down Naruto. Yes Orochimaru is back but things are a lot worse then you think." She said calmly. "WHAT!!!!!!!! HOW COULD ANYTHING BE WORSE!!!!" he yelled. Suddenly as he calmed down he noticed a strange looking man with a leaf head band standing next to Tsunade. "Who the… Grandma Tsunade who is this guy?" asked Naruto. "This is Katski Hatake and he is from 100 years in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Thank you for reading all. Sorry about not updating sooner lots of tests and stuff.**

"One hundred years in the_ future!" _Naruto shouted. Naruto then turned to look at the man. He was wearing a leaf jonin vest with a black long sleeve shirt and long black pants with blue fighting shoes. He was wearing a white leaf headband with white anbu gloves. He also had spiky hair and a mash covering his face(**think kakshi)**.

"Yes, I am. And if I hadn't come you would all be screwed so shut up and listen to what I have to say."

"As we have already gone over I am from the future. But you do not know why. It is because in my time we use a weapon called an AK-47 and all other weapons are obsolete. Jitsu is still used but is rare. Now there was a rock ninja terrorist group that has been trying to destroy the leaf. So they went back to this time bringing the AK-47 in huge quantities to supply to the sound to fuel your villages downfall."

"So Naruto," Tsunade said,"Katski has offered to supply us with even larger amounts of these weapons to fight back the sound. He will also be teaching all our Ninja how to use these so gather all the old rookies and team guy explain what has happened and report to the training fields A S A P!"

"Umm whatever I guess," mumbled a confused Naruto who then disappeared in a yellow flash.

**TRAINING FIELDS**

"Listen up maggots! I am Katski Hatake. As Naruto should have explained I am from the future. Now I am going to demonstrate how to use this!" shouted Katski as he whipped out his Ak-47 he had slung on his shoulder. As he said this Kiba whispered to Shino, "This guys a nut I bet he really isn't from the future and is just trying to spy on…"**BANGGGG!! **Kiba then quickly shot his head over to see Katski glaring at him. "What the Hell was that?!?!" Kiba shouted even though his ears were still ringing.

"That was me warning you to shut your yap and start paying attention or I'll have to put a few bullets threw our skull so you get the message." Sakura's hand suddenly shot up. "Yes," moaned Katski. "Um whats a bullet?" Sakura asked.

"No mean to be rude missy but if you all shut up for 5 minutes I'll explain," Katski shouted. "OK now you've crossed the line!" yelled Sakura as she ran at him with a chakara enhanced fist. Katski just grabbed it, twisted it and threw her to the ground. Naruto enraged at seeing his girlfriend getting pushed around started forming up a rasengan but stopped when he saw what was happening. Katski had lifted Sakura from the ground and was using chakara to heal her broken wrist. "Sorry bought that. I'm so used to training wild academy students and I forgot my manners," he said. "That's alright," Sakura responded. Katski then said, "Now let's get started then!"

**Please R&R so I Know how many people are reading thanks.**


	3. good bye story

I am ending this story because no one seems interested in it. I don't think I am cut out for writing. If anyone read this story up until now thanks for appreciating my work.


End file.
